Assassin's Creed : The Hayabusa Clan
by novadragon1000
Summary: Novice and distant relative of Desmond Miles, she may not know it, but she has value greater than diamonds. That's why the Assassins fight hard to keep her safe from the Templars. It's a matter of life or death for her. Her name Sakura Hayabusa. Based on a rated M game , may include themes from Ninja Gaiden later on , novel based.
1. Chapter 1

Life is never easy , there will always be people who will use you to their own selfish ends , as well as people who will love and support you. Just when life is good , something happens that makes you feel like you will rather be dead. I know about fate and just wishing for something will not make it happen. Fate often brings out the worst in someone. You just have to endure it. This is coming from a young adult around 18 years of age who is very much aware of wars, the pain and suffering this world endures. That is how messed up our world is. We think we are doing the right thing by releasing chemicals into the ocean for science , using violence to prove a point , but that is just a overcooked recipe for disaster. Ounce we start going down that road there is almost no going back.

It was Sept 1 2012 , me and my family was having a good time at the park enjoying our lunch under the cherry blossom trees when it happened I was captured by Abstergo agents at the command of a Templar and tossed into the back of a truck , my parents were also killed that day. Their killer a Templar from China Wu Feng who was working with Daniel Cross a Master Templar.

I woke up blinded by a bright light overhead , instinctively i tried to use my hands to cover my eyes and that is when i realized i was bound onto a table when i found out that i could not move my arms. The light soon went out and i try to tug at the restraints that bound me. The room was almost clear full of white space a few tools and monitors and about two dozen people some in lab coats others wearing medic masks.  
I begin to panic and called out to my captors _" what do you want with me , I am just a Japanese Civilian. "_

Warren Vidic the doctor in charge then reveals the truth forcing Sakura to admit it. Sakura came from a long line of Japanese ninjas and assassins and is also the distant relative of Desmond through his mother also having Japan blood. Warren and his assistant, Lucy Stillman, tells her that they were trying to access a certain memory of her ancestor, but Sakura's subconscious was resisting their efforts. Warren warns her that if she refused to co-operate with their efforts, they would induce her into a coma, continue their work, and leave her to die when they had finished and the same thing gos for Desmond as well. Without much of a choice , Sakura agrees to help them.

* * *

A young female with long dark brown hair and eyes, around 18 has been traveling for days to get to the city of Florence her name is Izumi Hayabusa the foremother of Sakura an assassin in the feudal era following the fall of her brotherhood she fled west hoping to one day return to avenge them.

It was dark by the time she arrived it was dark out and she was tired and needed shelter , taking refuge in a old stable and went to sleep on the cold hard floor. Hours later Izumi opens her eyes and the sun is out, it is almost midday in the city and full of life: children running around , merchants talking , women and men working.  
 _" I need some funds "_ Izumi thought to herself and looks around when some people caught her eye and intends to pickpocket them when they are unaware of the surroundings. She swiftly walked to those people and purposely bumps into them and reaches for the coin case then running for cover. She then hides behind a building and below it a bale of hay , then looking at the coin case she got _( " not bad " )_ the thought to herself. While takeing a break she herd a loud crash and some voices nearby , some of those voices were speaking Chinese and others in Japanese.  
 _" I am asking , have you seen this person ? "_

" I ...I do not understand Italian please ? "  
There was a scream then a cry of pain... The Templars , Izumi had peeked out from behind a building where she was hiding , people were running from the scene and the merchant laying limp on the ground , blood on the soldier's tunic. Several armed men then spread out to search the area when one of them noticed Izumi and pointed.

 _" There she is , after her ! "_ the other Templars saw what their commander is pointing at and started running towards Izumi.  
She curses under her breath and ran , little did she know she was being watched as she pushed people out of the way in the city. A mildly curious Ezio was running an errand when the commotion started. His first thought was to kill all but one of the Templars so he can interrogate him or her. But it became clear that they were after a young female possibly a civilian, she had slightly tanned yellowish skin and dark brown hair , not common for someone of this country. The people who were after her also speaking in a foreign dialect possibly from the same country as she was from.  
So why are the Templars after someone from their own country ? He did not know and wanted to know. The way she ran head low and elbows sharp , Ezio noticed that she was trained in a style close to the assassins though slightly different.

Ezio follows the Templars chasing Izumi around so he can see what will happen next , intending to reveal himself to kill the enemies. The Templars soon corner Izumi between three walls so it blocks her escape. The leader of the group of four then spoke. _" come with us or we will kill you here and now "_  
 _" And if I choose neither ? "_ Izumi responds and took a battle stance used in Taijutsu with one open hand and one closed hand. Employing Martial arts to deal with the aggressors disarming and killing the four Templars with a hidden footblade before scaling up the wall.  
In a mix of shouting the Templars follow her tracks and climbed up the wall and running across the rooftops. Again Izumi came across a dead end , they were near a blacksmith and there were pieces of metal littered about. Izumi draws a ninjato and attacks impaling the Templar with her weapon. little that she know that another had snuck up and was about to behead her.  
Izumi turns around and herd a strained groan. The now dead Templar had a knife in his neck , warm blood now oozing from the wound as the Templar drops to the ground, revealing a tall well built man in a white tunic and red sash. It was Ezio Auditore. Izumi backs away alert and slightly frightened she swings her blade at the figure. Her attack was blocked by the man and he then proceeded to disarm her and was successful speaking in Italian _" stay your blade , i mean no harm to you. "_ Izumi did not understand and attacks again using her hidden blade bound to her legs given no other choice Ezio blocks the attack and slams her to the ground holding her there. _" calm yourself , I mean no harm to you Assassin "_ taking note of the Assassin's emblem on a pendent that hung around her neck.

Maybe it was his voice , maybe it was something else Izumi then ceases her struggle to free herself and allows Ezio to get her on her feet.  
 _" Whats your name ? "_

Izumi did not understand what he was saying. Ezio then gestures it at the same time to a point Izumi knows what he was referring to.  
 _" Oh , that I am Hayabusa Izumi "_


	2. Chapter 2

In another white room on another floor , Desmond is also being forced into an Animus who was angry with his captors telling them _" I am only a bartender what do you want with me ? "  
" We know your history Mr. Miles and we also have one of your distant relatives a female that you Assassins fight soo hard to protect. Help us or like her we will put you into a coma and continue then when we are done leave you to die. "  
_Given no other choice Desmond gets into the Animus. From that point on, Desmond was made to explore through the genetic memories of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad – a Syrian man who was a member of the Assassin Order during the High Middle Ages. For several days, Desmond did so under the Templar's watchful eye, but during the nights, he was anonymously given a code that allowed him to open the door to the bedroom provided for him, which granted him the ability to explore the laboratory that he was being held in. As he was presented with the opportunity, Desmond used it to access the Animus' computer, and, after he had stolen Warren's access pen, gain access to Warren's personal computer as well.

Through reading private emails, Desmond learned much about Abstergo, as well as the Animus subject that had preceded him, Subject 16, who was noted to have suffered from the "Bleeding Effect", a drastic symptom induced due to prolonged exposure to the Animus. Eventually, on Lucy's prompting, the Assassins attempted to liberate him and Sakura, with the gunfire of their assault being heard through an intercom device. After the rescue attempt failed, Warren boasted that those Assassins were, in fact, the last of the group Desmond had escaped from, and that their desert hideout had been previously destroyed. When Warren left, however, Lucy reassured Desmond that that compound had been found deserted and that his parents had "probably escaped". During this discussion, Lucy revealed herself to be an undercover member of the Assassins.  
Subsequently, Desmond eventually achieved Warren's goal and discovered the locations of numerous Pieces of Eden. Following this, three executives of Abstergo Industries ordered for Desmond's execution, but his life was saved by Lucy's intervention, as she asked them to keep Desmond alive in order to re-access his memories if the executives left, Desmond realized that he was able to use "Eagle Vision", an ability that he shared with Altaïr, which he had picked up through the Bleeding Effect. Using it for the first time, he perceived a strong interpretation of Warren and Lucy's true allegiances, as well as countless scrawled messages and puzzles on the walls and floor of the main laboratory and his own quarters.

After Desmond spent some time alone in the laboratory, Lucy suddenly returned, covered in blood and demanding that Desmond was to get into the Animus before Abstergo discovered what she had done. Desmond, rather confused, agreed to her request and managed to synchronize himself with the closest genetic match between him and Subject 16, which was recorded on the Animus' memory core. Inside the Animus, Desmond experienced the birth of another of his ancestors, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, before he was pulled out abruptly, so that the two could both make their escape.

During the escape Desmond stops Lucy _" there is another we must take with us a distant relative of mine 'Sakura.' "_  
The Assassins had fought to protect the members of the Hayabusa clan and also serve as their allies throughout the ages.  
 _" I see so we must do this quickly then Desmond. "_ as her response.  
Sakura's parents died when she was very young and her adoptive family was killed by the Templars , but they arranged the family of Desmond Miles to be her godparent. Desmond then responds _" since no one else is here this job will be mine , so where is she ? "_  
Lucy then accesses another terminal to find out the location where they were keeping Sakura and finding it heavily guarded. _" its impossible if we go we will get caught "_ Lucy responds  
 _" risky or not we still have to go. "_ Desmond responds.

Finding no other way to convince Desmond otherwise she agrees to help him rescue the other subject captured by Abstergo. The pair were quickly spotted by Abstergo's security, though Lucy was able to react fast enough to lock a door and keep the guards from reaching them. Unfortunately, they were forced into an engagement with two more security personnel, who Lucy promptly dealt with, astonishing Desmond and allowing them to continue undetected. The two soon entered an elevator which lead to the top floor where they were keeping subject Alpha.

Desmond finds Sakura strapped to an Animus surrounded by four guards. Not willing to see her in anymore pain he rushes to her aid , while calling for Lucy to aid him. With the help of Lucy Desmond proceeded to pummel the guards incapacitating them. After they are finished Desmond ran over to Sakura who is still connected to the Animus and finds her unresponsive when Lucy deactivates it.  
 _" I am so sorry , I could not protect you "_ Desmond responds while holding back tears.  
Lucy then puts a hand on Desmond's shoulder and talks to him _" Desmond we must go now. "  
" Yes " _Desmond responds as he picks up Sakura putting her on his back, then turning to Lucy _" lead the way. "_

As Desmond followed Lucy through the maze-like walkways between the blocks, in order to avoid the guard patrols, they eventually reached the back of the room. Lucy attempted to enter a code into the locked door of another elevator, but it was rejected, prompting Desmond to instinctively call upon his recently acquired Eagle Vision. Seeing the buttons necessary for the code, Desmond successfully unlocked the door on his third try. However, once they had both reached the car park underneath the building, They were then halted by more of Abstergo's guards, but were able to defeat them and escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura remains unconscious while she was taken to the Assassins' hideout in Rome by Desmond. Upon arrival he is introduced to two more Assassins Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane , who had previously worked with Lucy. The other Assassins take note of the 18 year old female that is being carried in Desmond's arms. Shaun then spoke up _" well who is that person ? "_  
 _" Her name is Sakura Hayabusa , a member of my extended family and a distant relative of me from my mother's side. My family is her Godparent. Like me she was also forced into an Animus by Abstergo. "_  
Lucy then tells Desmond that they will like him to be an Assassin as well , telling him that they are currently losing the war. Desmond wonders how this can be achieved when it takes months or even years of training.  
Lucy then explains through the 'bleeding effect' the skills can be achieved in a matter of days. Doing so required him to learn through the ancestor that he had matched up with through Subject 16, being Ezio Auditore, and Desmond agreed to help almost immediately, which surprised Lucy.  
 _" They kidnapped me and Sakura , hurt my family this is more than enough of a reason for me to do this. "_ Desmond replies when he as asked to become an assassin. After this, he was quickly plugged into the Animus 2.0, where he began to relive Ezio's memories.

* * *

Ezio finds it a bit hard to communicate with Izumi due to a language barrier. He is Italian and she is Japanese , after several days they are finally able to talk to each other , though a bit shaky at best. Ezio's father and brothers were killed when he was 17 and he was forced to leave their birthplace with his mother and sister. Taking refuge in another town , there Ezio learns of his heritage , inherits his father's white assassin's robes , begins his his Assassin training and set about on his quest for vengeance against the Templar Order, and their Grand Master, Rodrigo Borgia, who had ordered the execution of his kin.  
Ezio had just gotten the skills and the hidden blade needed to carry out his plans and was on his way to do it when the commotion started.  
 _" There is nothing I can do at this time , if you need something done let me come with you maybe I can help ? "_  
Reluctantly Ezio allows Izumi to join him but tells her to stay out of sight as he proceeded to kill Uberto Alberti.  
 _" Ok "_ Izumi responds. Ezio sought out and assassinated Uberto in the courtyard of the Basilica di Santa Croce, during Andrea del Verrocchio's latest exhibit. Once he had made his way into the courtyard, Ezio attacked Uberto in a frenzied rage, stabbing him multiple times in the chest, before proudly proclaiming the survival of the Auditore family, through him.  
After killing Uberto, Ezio took the documents that the Gonfaloniere had concealed from him and his father, as well as a letter from Uberto meant for his wife and son. Ezio decided that he would see to it that she received the letter, not wanting to sink to Uberto's level.  
After the act Ezio became the most wanted man in Florence , Ezio then seeks aid from Paola and letting his family know about going to Spain , he then talks to Izumi _" If you have no where else to go come with me. "_  
With that said Izumi joins Ezio on his quest _" I will was her response. "_

* * *

Sakura awakens and looks around confused _" where am I ? "  
" you are safe back with the assassins , Desmond brought you here "_ said a voice. Sakura turns to look at the owner of the voice a rather older looking man.  
 _" I am William Miles , Desmond's father and your godfather you may not remember this since you were still very young but your true parents had arranged this in case something were to happen to your foster parents and them , I am sure Abstergo said something about your background having ninja and assassin blood. "  
" Yes, I was so scared , what am I ? , what did they mean when they said that I had ninja and assassin blood ? Then they forced me into a machine and i saw someone named Izumi Hayabusa... I am just a civilian from Japan_. "  
 _" Yes , that is the truth you are indeed a descendant of the Hayabusa clan a family of Assassins and Ninjas in the federal era of Japan. For many years we assassins had been working with that clan as allies and protect the members of the clan at all costs , the clan protects the apples of eden more so their shrine maidens do and you are the direct descendant of one of their master ninjas. "  
_ Sakura turns away _" I do not understand why this has been kept a secret from me , but seeing all these things happen to me i want to learn more about myself , who am i , why the assassins protect me at all costs let me use the Animus as well I need to know. "  
" you are certain then "  
" Yes "_  
 _" I thought you will say this "_ William responds , he then leads Sakura into another room with an Animus chair and directs Lucy to watch over her. Sakura returns to the life of one of her ancestors.

* * *

Ezio had left the city in hopes of going to Spain with his sister and mother stopping beforehand at the Auditore family's villa in Monteriggioni for shelter. As they neared the town, the three were accosted by Vieri de' Pazzi and his followers intending to take Ezio's life and kidnap the women for himself. Ezio fights off the attackers when Vieri then gives his allies another order to just kill everyone. Izumi then throws one of her kunai at Vieri's hand , then drawing her ninjato and dispatches the attackers alongside Ezio.  
The fight drew the attention of Ezio's uncle, Mario Auditore after the brawl Ezio attempts to return the sword back to Mario.  
 _" no , keep it "_ Mario responds and Ezio then gives him a weird look.  
 _" You don't remember ? Its me Mario. "_  
 _" Uncle Mario ? "_  
 _" its been a long time nephew , far too long "  
_ Mario then takes note of the other person standing near Ezio wearing a black assassin robe _" and who is that person standing next to you ? "  
" Her name is Izumi Hayabusa. "  
" I herd about what happened , come let's get you all away from here " _gesturing for the group to follow leading them to the family villa. As they walk Mario talks to Ezio about what has happened. Most of it was still confusing to Ezio , Mario then tells his nephew not to worry and everything will make sense soon. Mario begins to explain the existence of Assassins in an obvious attempt to induct him into the Order. He spent some time teaching Ezio swordplay telling him its not for his uncle's sake but rather give him the skills he needed to defend his family revealing that if it was not for Izumi being there he could had been killed. Mario also revealed that many of Ezio's ancestors, including Giovanni, were members of the Assassin Order. However, Ezio refused his ancestry, wishing only to continue his journey to Spain for his mother's and sister's safety, with the help of the skills Mario had taught him. _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Ezio plans to leave for Spain but was rebuffed by Mario , who then sends Ezio on a errand to get some armor and a dagger _" return to me when you are done. "_ Reluctantly Ezio does so while Ezio is off on his errand , Mario tells Izumi to get in the training ring with Ezio handing her a training blade _" do not go easy on my nephew "_ he finally said.  
Ezio soon returns from the errand and was pushed into the training ring with Izumi a training blade in his hand. Ezio still doesn't believe in the existence of Templars and Assassins _" it reeks of fantasy "_ still believing that his father were bankers then turning to the other person in the ring with him.  
 _" why is that person here as well ? "_  
Mario laughs at the thought " No my nephew I will show you , the Assassins very much exist, Now defend yourself. " Izumi used Mario's command as a cue to attack. Ezio turns his back to his uncle and Izumi _" I had enough. "_ Ezio is then met with a sharp rasp to his back as he was wracked loudly across his back by Izumi.  
 _" Never turn your back to the enemy "_ Mario then continues to shout instructions to Ezio , when they finished Ezio dropped to the ground and groaned. He hurt everywhere Izumi had not been gentle with the training sword. Ezio is now covered in bruises on both his arms and back.

Mario continues the lessons of swordplay with his nephew Ezio for the next several days. Over time Ezio begins to get the hang of it , but is always on the receiving end of the attacks barely able to hold off for more than a few minutes. The training sessions often end with a very frustrated Ezio, believing that his is just another one of his uncles stories and games thinking _( " how am I going to pratice when I am being forced to fight a fully trained Assassin , I feel like a punching bag. " )_  
Mario then tells Ezio to meet him in his office _" there is something I wish to show you. "_  
After heading there Mario then presses a switch in the back of one of the shelves revealing a stairway and tells Ezio to follow. He leads his nephew to the basement of his office. The next room is rather large inside are several statues of past assassins. Here Mario reveals the history of the Assassins and their age old war with the Templars , but the assassins are not alone they had allies a Japanese ninja and assassin clan known as Hayabusa they are the guardians of a certain artifact that I will not speak of as well as the pieces of eden, and is also our job to protect them as well.

After they are done Ezio thanks his Uncle for giving him the skills he needed. Mario then asks Ezio if he had reconsidered leaving. Ezio then claims that he will leave after 3 days and set sail for Spain if there are any enemies he will kill them. Mario then gets furious with Ezio. Enraged, Mario left Monteriggioni for the city of San Gimignano, where Vieri had been located, in an attempt to relieve Monteriggioni of continual assaults by the Pazzi's minions.  
Ezio then looks at Izumi who was standing nearby _" why is he angry ? "_  
 _" You know the answer to that question better than me , truth is you are denying your rite of birth something your father gave his life for. Mario told me some things , go to him "_ Izumi responds. Guilt-ridden and knowing his presence was a primary reason for the ongoing attacks, Ezio traveled to San Gimignano to accept Mario's offer taking Izumi along.

Upon arrival Mario was surprised " Ezio why are you here ? "  
 _" your target troubles you because of me , I wish to help . "_  
Mario then corrects him _" No he troubles us because he is a Templar and we are Assassins , now listen closely this is how we will strike. "_ Mario then points out the weakness of the target and leads Ezio and Izumi there telling them to dispatch the archers inside from afar then open the gate _" take these with you. "_  
Izumi lets Ezio take hold of it since the shape of the throwing knives are unfamiliar to her , preferring the use of her kunais instead. The two then scale a wall pinpointing four archers , Izumi then points at two of them then herself and then to Ezio and the remaining two. With a nod the two begin their act quickly dispatching all four targets. Ezio then opens the gate for the strike team. At first Mario plans to kill the target himself but his plans hit a snag so he tells Ezio and Izumi to finish it.  
After witnessing a brief meeting between Rodrigo Borgia, Jacopo de' Pazzi, Francesco de' Pazzi and Vieri, Ezio made for his target joined by his partner Izumi. While Mario and his mercenaries kept Vieri's men distracted.  
The two then get on a roof leading to a tower where Vieri is at.  
Izumi draws her sword and puts it in her mouth intending to carry out the kill on her own but was blocked by Ezio _" no this is my fight. "_

Ezio challenged and fought Vieri for the last time, eventually overpowering and killing him after a brief duel. Ezio tried to extract a confession from his old enemy, though Vieri chose to be snide to the very end. Infuriated by this, Ezio flew into a rage and insulted Vieri's corpse. Izumi herd the shouts and moves in to investigate.  
When she sees what is happening she calls out to him _" EZIO , Stop ! Remember what we fight for , we are assassins not Templars show some respect since those are still people "  
_ Izumi then takes a letter from Vieri and hands it over to Ezio telling him to read it when he has time. _  
_


	5. Chapter 5

After dealing with Vieri , Ezio checks on his sister Claudia who was told by uncle Mario to keep track off Monteriggioni's finances in a record book, which infuriated Claudia, who was used to a luxurious lifestyle. Over time, Claudia got used to her new job but missed Ezio while he was journeying around Italy to take down the Templars joined by Izumi who was asked by uncle Mario to serve as mentor for Ezio.  
Ezio returned to Florence in to gather information on a conspiracy against the Medici, who had been family friends to the Auditore. However, Ezio chose to visit Cristina first, who was quite surprised to see him. She also admitted that she was to be married, as she thought she would never see Ezio again. Izumi remains outside while Ezio did his thing , when there was a scream outside , that a man named Manfredo was in trouble with several gamblers. Ezio asked who Manfredo was, and Cristina confessed that he was her fiancé. Ezio ran off and found Manfredo in a fight with several gamblers he was indebted to and also Izumi lending a hand to Manfredo.

After defeating the gamblers Manfredo talks to Izumi _" thank you "  
" Not a problem , if someone needs help you help them "  
_Izumi turns around to see an enraged Ezio , he then demands that Manfredo be a good husband to Cristina or he would kill him before storming off. Manfredo then eyes Ezio as he walks away _" whats his problem ? "_  
Izumi remains silent saying nothing but knows Ezio is prone to violent outbursts. Ezio then met Cristina in an alleyway afterwards and kissed her, promising that he had made sure her husband would be good to her.

Sometime after Ezio had Leonardo construct him a pair of Hidden Blades with the intent of giving one to his partner Izumi , but Izumi refuses the offer and request only one should be made for Ezio's use favoring the use of her own tools : senbon, surikens , kunais , and the ninjato over the hidden blade showing Leonardo the schematics of her tools since they felt more familiar to her.  
 _" think you can do it ? "_ she asks.  
 _" yes that should not be too hard "_  
 _" thank you "_ Izumi responds with a bow.  
Leonardo then provides some info on the Pazzi conspiracy directing him to find La Volpe , Ezio was able to find La Volpe, who aided him in discovering the Templar conspiracy against the Medici. La Volpe directed Ezio to an underground catacomb where a Templar meeting was being held.  
Before he enters the catacomb he tells Izumi to stay behind intending to do this alone. Izumi lets out a sigh _" alright , but come back when you are done. "_

While she waits she cannot help but notice somethings seem a bit strange a few people were carrying a guan dao then a short distance away was her enemy one of the members that had destroyed her brotherhood in japan her family was able to make it out of Japan but was scattered, but the brotherhood not so lucky. Currently ruling Japan are five members one from each clan known collectively as the five celestial dragons and their grandmaster Zheng Lang a Chinese Templar with plans of expanding their influence to other countries. Izumi at this point lacks the power or the allies to do anything all she can do is sit quietly as the Templars slowly take over her country and China.  
Ezio was subsequently able to eavesdrop on the meeting, discovering that the Pazzi planned to kill the Medici at the Basilica di Santa Maria del Fiore and place their own people in government under the orders of their master, Rodrigo Borgia.

The next day Ezio arrived at the Duomo to try and prevent the public assassination, Little did Ezio know that Izumi was watching from the rooftops. Izumi then draws two senbon needles aiming at acupressure points of Francesco de' Pazzi and Bernardo Baroncelli and throws them just as they were about to kill Giuliano de' Medici and injure Lorenzo , incapacitating the two aggressors.  
Ezio looks around just as the two people fell to the ground _" who gos there ? "  
" Relax is me , and lucky I got here fast enough or this can get messy " _said a voice Ezio then looks up at one of the rooftops and sees Izumi standing there. However, the Pazzi had already succeeded in their plan, and brought the city into a state of civil war.  
 _" Izumi but how I thought you were busy ? "_  
Izumi ignores the question and drops down from the roof telling the group _" Its not safe here we got to go , there will still be people who are out for your life "_ After escorting Lorenzo to the safety of his palazzo, Ezio revealed his identity, prompting Lorenzo to remark that he knew Ezio's father. Izumi however did not reveal her identity keeping her hood over her head. Izumi also stands out due to her black colored assassin robe , the lack of a hidden blade on her forearm and a sword that hangs across her back rather than the side like many other local assassins , Izumi looks very much like a ninja.

Lorenzo's lieutenant, Poliziano, told Ezio that Francesco had been sighted at the Piazza della Signoria. As Pazzi and Medici troops battled in the streets below them, Ezio chased down and slew Francesco, although Jacopo de' Pazzi and several other conspirators were able to escape the city.  
Ezio desides it is best for Izumi to remain in the city with Lorenzo and Giuliano de' Medici as a bodyguard in case the Templars are still out for his life and in case he is killed and a civil war breaks out. Izumi still does not trust Ezio and believes that his emotions will get the best of him when out alone on the field Assassins are supposed to defend the light not bring the world into darkness.

Shortly afterward, Ezio met up with Lorenzo at the Ponte Vecchio. Lorenzo reminisced that as a child he had fallen into the Arno and would have drowned, had he not been saved by Giovanni Auditore. This act of kindness kindled a close friendship between the Auditore and the Medici families. When Ezio asked of the conspirators, Lorenzo explained that they had fled the city. With this, the Medici publicly cleared the name of the Auditore family, and provided Ezio with the names of the conspirators who had escaped. Learning that the Pazzi conspirators had fled to San Gimignano, after gaining information from Mario, Ezio tracked down and killed Antonio Maffei, Stefano da Bagnone, Bernardo Baroncelli and Francesco Salviati, extracting from each man information on Jacopo de' Pazzi's whereabouts. Using the information, Ezio located his quarry and tracked Jacopo to an ancient Roman theater. Once there, Ezio eavesdropped on a meeting between Jacopo, Rodrigo Borgia and a Venetian merchant and Templar, Emilio Barbarigo. After fatally wounding Jacopo for his failure to capture Florence, Rodrigo revealed that he was aware of Ezio's presence. While Rodrigo and Emilio fled, Ezio was apprehended by Templar guards, but he overpowered and killed them before swiftly putting the dying Jacopo out of his misery.


	6. Chapter 6

Ezio returns to Lorenzo but sees his partner with a few blood stains covering her clothes but barely noticeable since her clothes are black.  
 _" Ezio you are here... There has been another attempt at Lorenzo's life , I was able to prevent it but Giuliano got injured in the exchange. I cannot go anywhere in case they are still around so I need you to do this apparently the person you defeated had several accompliances "_ Izumi responds  
 _" If they are successful they could had started a civil war here , you assassins are the only ones keeping the peace here and not the first time this happened. "_ Lorenzo adds.  
 _" Do you know the names of the people responsible ? "_ Ezio then asks  
 _" Yes , they are all right here "_ Lorenzo responds giving Ezio a parchment paper containing a list of all the names responsible as well as a codex belonging to Altair. Ezio hands the codex to Izumi telling her to guard it while he goes to weed out the rest of the Pazzi conspirators spending the next twelve years doing so in the city of Florence and the surrounding areas until the death of Lorenzo and gifting Ezio with the Medici cape, telling him that would keep the city guards' attention from him before he died.

With the Pazzi conspiracy ended Ezio then made his way to Leonardo's workshop, only to find that the artist had just left for Venice himself. Izumi wonders where Leonardo has went and also begins to refer to him as Leon. The two then search the workshop when Izumi uncovers a note she calls Ezio over _" check this out. "_  
 _" He has went to Venice "_ Ezio responds.  
They then decide to go to Venice as well meeting with Leonardo in the Apennine Mountains and helping him repair his carriage, Ezio caught his first glimpse of Leonardo's Flying Machine.

" Let us come with you Leon " Izumi offers. They then Accompany Leonardo to the city of Forlì. Halfway there they are attacked by Templar horseman and archers sent by Rodrigo Borgia causing their carriage to crash. Izumi pulls herself from the wreckage and looks around _" damm those people. "_  
Izumi then looks around for the other two men and finding them nearby the force of the impact had thrown them quite a distance away. Izumi gently shakes them both _" hey... hey are you alright ? "  
_ The two men then sat up Leonardo seems to be ok but Ezio calls out in pain possibly indicating a sprain or a dislocated joint.  
 _" Where does it hurt ? "_ Izumi asks.  
Izumi then noticed that his right arm is hanging uselessly on his side and his other arm is used to keep himself sitting upright. Izumi pulls out a medical kit and gestures for Leonardo to hold Ezio while she preforms the treatment painfully putting the joint back into place then securing the injury with bandages along with some herbs to dull the pain. Several more Templars then shows up just as Izumi finishes.  
 _" turn over the assassin , or else "_ The Templars respond in a rather threatening tone.  
" Or else what " Izumi then turns over to Ezio and Leonardo " go get out of here I will rejoin you all later "

Izumi left Leonardo and Ezio to proceed on their own, while she took care off the remaining Templars. Izumi then made her way into the region of Romagna, and met Leonardo and Ezio just outside the city of Forlì. Eventually they made their way to the city docks, where Izumi and Ezio was refused permission to board, since they lacked a pass. Behind them, they heard the screams of a noble lady stranded in the city's wetlands. Izumi went to her rescue in a boat, and was able to row the woman back to shore. The lady introduced herself as Caterina Sforza, and coerced the dockman into granting the group passage to Venice as a sign of thanks...

* * *

Lucy pulls Sakura and Desmond out of the Animus for safety reasons and see how well Desmond was able to retain the abilities of his ancestor. Due to the bleeding effect the Animus also effected Sakura to a much greater degree and not experience any mental breakdown indicating she has full control of the Animus.  
Lucy leads Desmond and Sakura through several challenges : setting the perimeter security , free running and combat through the use of the Animus' VR mode.  
Desmond then begins to see visions and hallucinate before collapsing when the visions became real...

Desmond is then taken back to medieval Acre by the Bleeding Effect, Desmond once again followed the memories of Altaïr, though this time, without using the Animus. Through the vision, he discovered that Altaïr and Maria Thorpe had conceived a child, Sef, who was to be Desmond's direct ancestor after Altaïr.

The next day Desmond awakens and sees Sakura near the bedside. _" hey , sleep well ? what happened you just collapsed after getting out of the VR session "_  
Desmond gets up and holds his head then turning to Sakura _" I saw a vision the child of one of my ancestors , but don't tell them about this "_  
 _" ok "_  
 _" How you feeling by the way ? "  
" I am ok thanks to you getting me out of there , I discovered a lot about my self and why the Assassins protect me but still i want to know more. "_

Sakura and Desmond then return to the life of their ancestors...

* * *

 _ **Sorry about the rather short chapter here , I just want to say this , please review and give me comments. It means a lot to me. For this one and all my other Fan-Frictions posted her. The concept behind this one is rather simple and is also based on the fact that Assassins Creed is not released in Japan due to there being a handful of other games and stories involving ninja and samuari nor will they have a story line involveing Japan.  
This one is based on a ( what if ) question that came to my mind after playing Assassin's creed 3.  
Taking into mind the culture of the fuderal era of Japan we can agree in terms of the assassins creed , the assassins had existed for thousands of years in Japan in the form of ninja and samuari clans this also includes ronins ( exiled samuari clan members ) and certain emperors , this also includes Templars. This story will follow Assassins Creed 2 / Brotherhood / Revelations.  
**_

 _ **If there is enough interest I will further develop the story to also include original content and post the character sheets to my Deviantart page at novadragon1000.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ezio then talks to Izumi while on route to Venice _" do you remember the time when we first met ? "  
_ Izumi then looks at the young assassin _" yes why ? something on your mind ? "  
_ For a few minutes Ezio remains silent before apologizing _" sorry I been so ignorant about my father's work I just did not understand the meaning behind it , well now I do. "  
_ Izumi puts a hand on his chest _" no don't be , this is a hard life and you must also had a hard past...I herd from Mario about the death of your father and brothers , by the hand of treachery. But the truth is Assassins had existed for thousands of years in the east as a form of ninja and samurai clans I am a descendant of one of those clans the Hayabusa ninja clan , This is more than just protecting the people a lot more , we_ _ _are guardians._."  
" I do not understand what do you mean by we are guardians. "  
" Ezio you will someday , you should really finish your father's work its only then after we are free , but that is only for you a guardian's work is never finished. " Izumi responds.  
" So why are you here "  
" to seek refuge , I need allies right now I lack the strength to fight back at the Templars that had taken our country they call themselves the Black Fang and now as we speak they are slowly gaining power and expanding their influence. "  
" and your family. "  
" We were scattered when we were driven out of the country those who fraught back were killed. "  
" Tell me about them "  
" there will be a time for that Ezio "  
_

Izumi then looks into the sky thinking about her clan the people in the Hayabusa ninja clan _(( Master Ninja : Jô Hayabusa, Ryu Hayabusa | Head Ninja : Omitsu (Head of childcare) | Greater Ninja : Genjiro | Ninja : Hayabusa Ninjas, Keiko | Orphan Children : Sakura, Hanamaru, Denroku, Sanji | Shrine Maiden : Kureha (deceased), Momiji...  
" I will find my family and bring back the brotherhood along with my ninja clan. " )_

Izumi and Ezio then arrive in Venice were given a brief tour of the city by Alvise da Vilandino, before Ezio began to seek a way into the Palazzo della Seta of Emilio Barbarigo, although this effort initially proved to be in vain. Ezio is then pushed aside when a group of thieves attempted and failed to breach the Palazzo leading Ezio to aid the thief Rosa, who had been shot through the leg with an arrow.  
Ezio then makes his escape from the city guards but did not get far forcing him to put Rosa down in a safe location and fight back at the guards. The Fight again draws the attention of Izumi who was nearby and she dispatches the guards with her shuriken before dropping down to Ezio.

 _" Ezio there is another crisis here a Templar plot of some sort , I done some scouting in the area it seems , the plot, perfected over four years, was successful the name of another Templar conspirator is Carlo Grimaldi. A government official and member of the Council of Ten, Carlo was close to Giovanni Mocenigo, the Doge of Venice, and hoped to turn him to the Templar cause.  
Shall we investigate ? "  
" Yes , we are assassins "  
_

After successfully escaping the city guards, Ezio and Izumi are introduced to the leader of the Venetian Thieves' Guild, Antonio de Magianis, and together they concocted a new plot to kill Emilio Barbarigo and liberate the merchant district. Ezio then overhears another meeting between Rodrigo and Carlo.  
Ezio uncovered a plot to poison the Doge and replace him with Marco Barbarigo. Realizing the urgency Ezio returns to Antonio and Izumi. Izumi seeks to join Ezio but he refuses for this mission may be too dangerous for Izumi. Ezio and Antonio then sought a way into the Palazzo Ducale, examining the front gates, the rear walls and even passing over the Basilica di San Marco; but they were hampered at every turn.

As they returned to the piazza below, an enraged Antonio remarked that only birds could get into the Doge's palace, reminding Ezio of Leonardo's flying machine, which he had seen on the way to Forlì. After a somewhat unsuccessful test flight.  
Izumi looks at Ezio after he returns _" maybe I should do this , for one thing I am younger and smaller than you are so there for less weight we are all fighting for the same thing the fragile life and peace of humankind besides you are not the only one risking your life so am I , let me help besides I used a glider before. "_  
Ezio is a bit reluctant but eventually agrees , Izumi then looks at the map of the city " In order for us to get to that Palazzo fires must be lit to create heat under the glider and must be done throughout the city mainly in these locations. Furthermore because this is similar to a raid there will be archers on the rooftops Ezio I need you to remove them and the thieves guild can light the fires. "  
 _" Izumi ? are you sure you up for this ? "_  
 _" Yes for a number of reasons , One most likely think that the Japanese assassins are destroyed or rather purged. Second I may not look like it to you but I am really a master assassin , normally it takes years of training but I obtain it in a short time that is the meaning behind my name , during training my masters told me i shown great promise and when I was ready I chosen my family name it means spring falcon, the instant all the fires are lit I will take to the air. "  
_

Izumi , Ezio , and Antonio then proceed to put their plan into action. After removing the city guards at four separate locations, Antonio's thieves proceeded to light massive bonfires throughout the city, giving Leonardo's flying machine enough lift for Izumi to make it to the Palazzo Ducale. The plan worked, and she was able to breach the Palazzo Ducale arriving just in time. Doge was just about to take a drink from a cup laced with poison. Seeing that it did not give her enough time time to get close to the Doge she quickly drew one of her kunais and threw it at the cup the Doge was holding knocking it out of his hand.  
The Doge then turns to see a rather younger looking assassin wearing a black robe. Carlo quickly fled the scene crying out that a assassin is inside attempting to kill the Doge. Izumi gives chase and attacks plunging her ninjaken into Carlo's chest killing him. Izumi is then surrounded by the Palazzo guards when the Doge shows up.  
 _" Why did you try to kill me assassin ? "_  
 _" there has been a misunderstanding , I just saved your life the drink is poisoned I speak the truth "  
_ After a short time of tension among the group the Doge told his men to stand down. " I offer you my thanks " the Doge finally said.

Izumi remains silent and climbs up a nearby wall to rejoin Ezio at the point where she was told to meet him. _" It is done Carlo is dead and the Doge is saved. "_


End file.
